The Hay Family
by XxMissLittleAuthorxX
Summary: Meet the Hay Family! Takes place on August 1st 2011! Longish summary, so open me up and read me!
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Takes place after the argument between Amy and Brendan after Brendan left Ste after they had sex when Eileen walked on them. I have always wondered about Ste's father side of the family and decided to come up with a story with it. **

**I sort of used this as a sort-crossover of Hollyoaks and Eastenders. All of Ste's family are Eastenders characters, as I couldn't get them out of my head and I felt like they were perfect for the roles I had in my head. All their first names are the same but added Hay onto it.**

**If any of you are confused with the family tree and that, and how old everyone is in this, just ask and I'll answer in the best way I can!**

**There will be Stendan! But not from the very start, as I want the family stuff to be first. I'm a big fan of Stendan and there will be a Stendan ending!**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Writing the next one as we speak!**

* * *

_August 1st 2011_

"How long does it take to get to a bloody village?!" Shouted Grant Hay, as his brother, Phil Hay drove in the fastest speed he could.

"I'm going as bloody fast as I can, we can't have the police slow us down can we?" Phil said as calmly as he could. "Grant, he has my kids too."

Grant heavily sighed as he leaned against the window of the car. "I know mate, but I would be just a little more relieved if we can get one of the kids to safety." He then punched the car front, feeling frustrated.

"I know, but you never know, Ste could be fine."

Looking at his older brother, he said quietly, "Would you take that chance?" Phil didn't reply but stared blankly at the road before them. Fake laughing, Grant mumbled "Thought not."

Not long after this conversation, they pulled up at Ste's flat, which was kind of a dump. But him and his ex-girlfriend and the mother of his children, Amy Barnes, didn't have the money for anything else.

Most of Ste Hay's life, Grant wasn't in it but not on purpose. He wanted to be in Ste's life more than anything, but when Ste was four, Pauline ran off with him and he didn't have any contact throughout Ste's childhood. When he managed to find him again, Ste was a young adult, with his own two children.

Grant hated that he missed so much, of nearly all of his children. As he had three other children, Ryan Hay, Whitney Hay and Courtney Hay. He wasn't there for the same reasons for Ryan and Whitney, but Courtney was eleven, maybe it would be different with her this time. He had a second chance.

Grant quickly got out of the car and rushed to the apartment door, Phil not too far behind. Grant banged on the door, hoping someone, Ste, would open the door and everything would be fine. But no one was answering.

"Would you calm down Grant!" Phil ordered and just as Grant stopped banging on the door, a familiar voice called behind them.

"Grant? Phil?" What are you two doing here?"

Both of the men turned around to see the mother of Ste's children, Amy. Grant wondered at first why Ste ever let Amy go, but he then soon learned that he was gay. It was hard at first, but he loved his son and didn't want to lose him again. So he accepted Ste for who he is.

"Amy," Grant breathed out and walked towards her, "Please tell me you know where Ste is."

Raising her eyebrows, Amy replied, "I saw him in the village earlier... What's going on?"

"Can you take us to him, please. He's in danger." Grant told Amy as he took a gentle hold of Amy's arm. She nodded, and lead the two towards Hollyoaks Village.

When they got into the village, there was no sight of Ste. They had asked a couple of people, but they only mentioned about a fight between Ste and this man named Brendan. When Grant asked about who Brendan was, Amy quickly changed the subject, saying they should try somewhere else he might be.

Nearly ten minutes later, Amy sighed with annoyance and said, "There is one more place he could be. He just got his job back today, so he maybe there."

Grant wondered momentarily why Ste had lost his job, but he was too worried about his safety, so decided to question it later.

They got to a club right in the center of the village called "Chez Chez" and they discovered the bottom doors were locked, so went up the stairs and that was open.

As Amy lead them in, they saw three people at the back of the empty club, two of them looked like they were about to rip each other's heads off whereas the bright blonde one was trying to keep the peace.

"You can't take my kids away from me Eileen," the only man out of the three said in desperation. "I want Declan, please."

Grant felt pity for the man, as he too knew what it was like having your kids taken away from you.

"You think that I'm-"

Amy, obviously feeling uncomfortable about hearing this, spoke up. "Ugh, Cheryl!"

The blonde woman looked up to where her named was called and smiled slightly at seeing Amy, as the two people next to her looked on nervously, the man sending warning daggers to Amy.

"Amy, how can I help you?" Cheryl asked, looking slightly nervous herself.

"It's nothing major, but I was wondering if you knew where Ste was?" Amy asked, trying to sound casual as she could.

"Ugh," The other woman, Eileen, groaned. "Who would want to know where that disgusting man is?"

Grant frowned, "Sorry love, you wanna repeat that?"

"Grant," Phil warned. "Now is not the time."

"Who are you two exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" The man asked, looking at the two men behind Amy.

Grant tucked his hands in his pockets and looked at the man straight in the eye, "Grant Hay. Steven's father," Grant stated and looked to Cheryl. "Have you seen my son at all?"

Cheryl looked stunned for a moment before answering, "Ugh, we was suppose to be here now actually. So, no, I haven't seen him." She then narrowed her eyes, "Why, is everything okay?"

Before anyone could reply, Grant's phone suddenly started to ring and as he got it up, it showed a blocked ID, but Grant knew who it was right away.

"Let's hope so," he mumbled and headed straight out again and as he was walking down the stairs - Amy and Phil following closely - Grant answer the phone. "You son of a bitch!" He hissed down the phone.

There was a dark chuckle down the phone and what Grant could make out, a grin to that chuckle. "Now, that isn't a way to speak to an old friend, is it?"

"Hurt any of my sons, daughters, nieces or my nephew, I will hunt down and kill you with my bare hands." Grant threatened as he walked out to the middle of the village, both Amy and Phil standing closely by, as Phil was updating Amy on what was happening.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." The man teased, "Of Grant, you should've learned a long time ago that you down mess with Old Johnny."

"You can have me," Grant pleaded. "Just let them go for god's sake!"

"Sorry my good friend, but no can do." Johnny told Grant, "You see I don't want you to die, I want you to suffer." With a cough, he ended it with "I'll be in touch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Working on the third now! But here are a list of people's ages:**

**Grant's (49) Children:**

**Ryan Hay (27)**

**Steven Hay (20)**

**Whitney Hay (19)**

**Courtney Hay (11)**

**Phil's (52) Children:**

**Veroinca James (31)**

**Roxanne Hay (28)**

**Lucida Hay (17)**

**Benjamin Hay (10) **

* * *

His head was thumping with pain, at first he didn't know why. Ste was on his way to work when suddenly, something or someone hit him on the back of head, making him pass out from the pain. When he opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was .

The ceiling - the only thing he could see at the time - was a fairly dark colour, like it had been on fire once.

"Ste," a familiar voice asked, the voice filled with worry. At first Ste thought it was a dream, until his name was called again, louder. "Ste."

Turning his head to where the voice came from, at first the person was a blur. But as he continued to blink, the person became more clear.

"Ryan?..." Ste asked in a foggy voice.

Ryan Hay, Ste's older brother. Well, he was really his half-brother but it didn't matter either way. Ryan is twenty seven, six years older than Ste and eight with Whitney, their other half-sister.

"Oh m god, Ste!" Another voice examined on the other side of the room and Ste knew the voice straight away.

"Whitneya?" Ste was confused to say the very least. Where was he? What was his sister doing here? What the hell was going on?

"Yeah, it's me, we're all here!"

As Ste tries to sit up, he realises his hand his cuffed to a nearby radiator, making it hard to sit up.

"Who is we?" Ste asked, still struggling.

"The Famous Five, who do ya think?!" Ste nearly ducked under the very loud voice, knowing it was Roxy Hay, his cousin.

"I don't think it's the time for blonde sarcasm, Rox!"Smirking right away, Ste knew it was Lucy, as she was the only one able to talk back to her older sister.

Fed up, Ste yelled "Can you all shut up and tell me what's going on!"

"How can we when you just told us to shut up?" Roxy questioned in an annoyed voice.

Ignoring their cousin, Ryan tells Ste the short story. "Let's say that our fathers are in some damn shit again."

Finally sat up, Ste looks to his brother, sister and his two female cousins, finally understanding what was going on. "So, how's everyone been?"

* * *

Grant wanted nothing more than throw something, mainly the phone in his hands. As they were waiting for Helen, Amy and Phil tried to calm down Grant, as he was pacing around the whole centre of the village.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Grant," Amy tried to smooth him, even though Amy was just as scared herself.

Grant snapped, "How the hell do you know that?!"

"Grant!" Phil warned with a stern tone.

Running his hands down his face, "Sorry, Amy." Grant mumbled, his frustration calming down a bit more.

"It's okay Grant, we're all worried." Amy reassured Grant in the best way possible.

Suddenly, there was a black car along with a police car that pulled up into the village, and both of the Hay brothers knew who it was right away.

"You know Helen, if this was a party some people would call this fashionably late." Grant shouted to Helen as she got out of the car.

DI Helen Rodgers was the best DI there was, mainly taking down gangs. She was once assigned to take down Grant Hay, due to his history with Johnny, but later worked together to try to take down Johnny. The planned failed, but it built an alliance with Helen and the Hays. Phil always noted that was always sexual tension between Helen and Grant.

Helen rolled her eyes, "Do you always have to try and make the situation worse, Grant?"

Phil quickly cut in, "Do you have any leads?"

She shook her head, "The only lead we got was the panicked text from Grant."

"It wasn't panicked!" Grant defended like a child.

"You do know you have been pacing around the whole village, right?" Phil barked at his brother.

Grant glared at Phil, "Can you blame me?! He has our kids!"

"Don't you think I don't know that!"

Helen then tried to cut in then, but was ignored.

"No," Grant stated, slowly walking over to Phil. "I don't think you do know. As he has three of your kids, not all four! He has all of mine! So, even if they are killed at least you'll still have one of your kids, but she doesn't even speak to ya!"

Phil went to go and punch Grant, but Helen stepped in front of the two. "Pack it in, you two! Now is not the time!"

As the two brothers began to calm down, a familiar voice called out to Amy.

"Amy!" Grant looked over his shoulder to see the two people from the club where Ste worked. Cheryl and well dressed man, but this time there was a young boy with them. In his teen years and looked a bit of the suited man. "Is everything alright?" Cheryl asked, looking towards both the Hay brothers and the police.

Understandably, Amy struggled. "Yeah...Cheryl, everythings -"

That's when Grant's phone began to ring, and Amy's face paled.

Unwillingly, Grant answered it, "What do you want?"

That dark laugh always made Grant chills. "Remember when you used to work for me and what one of my important rules were."

"I don't know," Grant mumbled, "Kill someone the second they give you a funny look?"

Helen rolled her eyes.

"Close," Johnny replied, "I don't kill kids."

"Oh, that's funny, since you have our kids."

"To be technical, they are not kids. They're over thirteen..."

Now Grant was confused, "Why are we talking about this?"

"Let's just say I have a present for you." Then Johnny hung up.

And a second later there was a explosion in the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you're all liking the story so far, here is some more back story for Lucy and Roxy. Ronnie will be introduced later on in the story!**

* * *

"Where do you think that he's taken them?" Ste asked after a long moments of silence, everyone was trying to think of ways of getting out of there.

Ryan had told Ste that the kids, Courtney and Ben, were here too. But before Ste was brought in, the man that kidnapped them took Courtney and Ben, not knowing where.

"I don't know..." Ryan mumbled, staring blankly at the ground.

"Why didn't you try and stop him!" Ste questioned more.

Ryan gave his brother a look, "Oh yeah, and how am I going to do that while being tied up to a bloody pole!"

"Oh, would you two just stop!" Roxy groaned, "You're starting to sound like Dad and Uncle Grant. Dad being, you Ste and Uncle Grant being Ryan."

Both Ryan and Ste simply glare at Roxy, who was smirking like she just told them that they won the best brothers award.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Cheryl screamed, but the police, DI Rodgers and the Hay brothers were already on the move. The explosion wasn't too far and Grant and Phil were already expecting the worst. When they got to the place of the explosion, it was a black SUV on fire, which looked like there was no one else in there.

Looking around, Grant was hoping that Johnny was right and he did leave him something.

Helen was talking to the officers, when suddenly a small voice called out.

"Dad!" Both Grant and Phil turned around to the sound and saw a tree. Moving slightly to the right, he saw the person he was relieved to see.

"Courtney!" Grant shouted and ran towards the tree, Phil not too far behind. Next to Courtney on the other side of the tree was -

"Ben!"

Grant and Phil bended towards their two children tied up against the tree. They quickly untied the ropes of their children.

"Dad...?" Ben asked, slightly unsure as he didn't have any glasses on.

"Ye, son, it's me." Phil said to his son.

Once the ropes were gone, Grant and Phil quickly hugged their children for dear life.

"Are you two okay?" Helen asked from behind Grant and Phil, her worry for the children.

Both kids nodded their heads, "Yea, but the man still has Ryan and the others." Courtney told Helen.

"What man? Do we know him Corrie?" Grant asked, using his daughter's nickname.

Courtney shook her head.

"Do you know where he took ya?" He knew he was pushing it, but Grant needed to know everything.

But, Courtney shook her head one final time.

Grant nodded, a little disappointed, "Alright." Grant picked up his daughter - Phil doing the same with sort of blind Ben - and said to Helen "We'll be right back."

Helen nodded and the Hay brothers carried their children back to the centre of the village to where Amy was. Nearly the whole village had gathered round to see what was going on. Amy was near Cheryl and the well suited man.

"Amya!" Grant shouted for her and she turned around, shocked of seeing Courtney and Ben.

"Are they alrite?" Amy asked as she went towards the Hay brothers.

"Yeah," Grant put Courtney back on the ground, but Phil didn't with Ben. "They're fine, well, Ben can't see at the moment."

Phil rolled his eyes.

"Can you look after them? And maybe find some glasses for Ben."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Phil handed Ben over to Amy and kissed him on the forehead, telling him he'll be back soon.

As Grant and Phil were jogging back to Helen, Amy called for Grant.

"Is he going to be okay?" Grant stopped short at Amy's question. "Tell me that he's going to be okay. That they're all going to be okay."

Grant turned towards Amy, ignoring everyone else that was looking on. He saw the fear in Amy's eyes for the father of her children. Her best friend.

He hated saying it, even thinking it, but he had to. "I can't..."

Amy breathed out a long breath and said, "Just find them."

* * *

Ste knew that something was up between Roxy and Lucy. As the fact they were tied up together, Lucy wouldn't even look at her sister, and would always make mean comments towards her. Whitney must of seen this two as a second later, she asked the two what was going on.

"Oh, why don't you tell them, darling sister." Lucy hissed.

Roxy tried to meet her sister's eyes, "Can we just drop this, please. We could die here."

"And I hope you do _die_!" Lucy screamed as she finally looked at her sister, with tears in her eyes.

Roxy was stunned as she shook her head lightly. "You...you don't mean that."

"Oh really?!" Lucy shouted, "Then why did I say it?!"

The two sisters stared at each other, helplessly, with Lucy out of breath. "You wanna know what she did..." Lucy turned to his cousins. "She slept with Ty..." She whipped her head to Roxy, "MY BOYFRIEND!"

Lucy then burst into tears and Roxy stuttered, "Luce...I, I... I'm so...sorry..."

"You're not, are you." Lucy muttered. "Because this is what Roxanne Hay does! Doesn't care who she hurts along the way!"

"That's not true!" Roxy shouted.

"Is it not?!" Lucy looked back to Roxy. "Wasn't it you who kissed Jack behind Ronnie's back? Wasn't it you who slept with Neal behind Ronnie's back." Shaking her head slightly, Lucy went on: "I am not a push-over like Ronnie is and forgive ya. No sister should do that to another sister!"

Ste hated seeing his cousins like this, breakable. He always remembered Roxy and Lucy being so close, and now they were falling apart. In his personal option, he couldn't blame Lucy for her reaction. Roxy has done this before with their elder sister. But Ste never thought Roxy would do it to Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Here's chapter 4, sorry that it took so long.**

* * *

The silence between the five was unbearable, mainly due to Roxy and Lucy's atmosphere. At Ste's guess, he would of been here for nearly an hour now. He was scared, scared that he wouldn't see his children again, of not being there for them. As he went on to think what else he was scared of, someone popped into his head.

_Brendan._

He was scared of the fact he could never tell Brendan that he loved him. Even though he was treated Ste like crap over the last year, he still loved him. But even if Ste did live, he knew nothing could ever happen between them again. Not after what Brendan did, after promising he would come out, he took it back in a second. It was hard to believe that he only slept with Brendan a few hours ago.

"You alrite Ste?" Whitney asked quietly, making Ste come out of his thoughts.

Ste nodded lightly, "As fine as you can be being kidnapped."

Ryan chuckled lightly, "Us Hay Brothers, always like to make a joke out of something."

Ste laughed and shook his head, "It's in the genes."

Whitney smiled at her brothers, finally managing to distract herself from Roxy and Lucy's atmosphere. "How are Amy and the kids?"

"Yeah," Ryan coughed, "How are my niece and nephew?"

"They're good, really good. Kinda miss them now," Ste frowned a bit as his thoughts went back to Brendan for a second.

"There's something else on your mind, isn't there?" Whitney asked in a low voice.

"Not something," Roxy said, first time she talked since her argument with Lucy. "_Someone_."

Ste went a little red.

"A guy?!" Roxy almost screamed exictly.

When the family found out that Ste was gay, Roxy was the most happy about it. As she never had a gay best friend and was glad there was someone she could talk to about boys. As Lucy has - or had as it seemed - her long lasting boyfriend and Whitney... well, that was another long story. Ronnie had a husband and Courtney was too young to talk about that kind of stuff.

"Sort of..." Ste knew that they wouldn't be too happy about Brendan.

Amy once told Ste's family of the abuse that Brendan was putting him through and they all tried their best to get Ste to stay away from Brendan and it did work for a while, as Ste went out with Noah. But they broke up and now...

"So," Whitney pushed Ste. "Who is it?"

Ste struggled, knowing their reactions. "...Brendan..."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Ste, "You're kiddin' me." Ste stayed silent. "Ste... How could you get back with him! After everything he did!"

"Firstly, we're not back together... well, not anymore anyway."

Whitney frowned, "What happened this time? He didn't-"

"No," Ste cut Whitney off. "I just thought...I thought things were different, but I was wrong. He went back on his promises nearly an hour of getting back together."

"I'm sorry babe," Roxy mumbled, with a gentle voice. "But at least you know where you stand with him now."

Before Ste could reply to that, the door to the room opened and in stepped a man who had partly gray hair with one golden tooth.

"So Hays," The man said with a twisted smile. "Enjoying you're stay?"

* * *

Helen walked over to the Hay brothers, looking a bit grim.

"The fire-fighters managed to stop the fire from spreading." Helen said, starting with the good news. "And we managed to get the plate number and ran it through the computer and found out the car was brought almost a week ago by a "John Smith"."

Grant snorted, "John Smith... classic Johnny."

Helen ignored Grant's comment. "We're calling the agency that sold the car to see if they can give us any CCTV footage from the day it was brought."

"What's that going to be of any use?" Phil questioned, "It's not like the CCTV is going lead us to where our kids are."

"It's a start," Helen insisted.

Grant groaned as he ran his hands down his face, feeling helpless.

* * *

"I have to say, it's a be unfair." Roxy stated with an even toned voice. "You know who we are, but we don't know who the fuck you are."

The man chuckled as he went through his backpack. "The name is Vincent, you could call me Johnny's right hand man."

"Okay, Vincent, Johnny's right hand man," Everyone smirked at Roxy's tone. "Why don't you let us out and I'll give you something in return."

"I can't believe you!" Lucy hissed, "You're really offering sex?"

Roxy glared at her sister beside her, "Not what I had in mind!"

"I shouldn't really be all that surprised, since all you do is slut it up!"

"I'm surprised that no one has found you yet!" Vincent shouted, shutting up the sisters. "With how loud you two are shouting."

Ste had to agree with that fact.

"Are you going to kill us?" Whitney asked with a small voice, almost sounding like a little girl again.

Vincent smiled a cat's smile, "Yes, but not in the way you're thinking."

Lucy raised one of her eyebrows , "What do you mean by that?"

Before Vincent could answer, a phone rang, echoing through the room. "Sorry children, got to answer this." Vincent went towards the door, but stopped short and looked towards Lucy and Roxy. "Try not to make too much noise."

Roxy made a face at Vincent as he left the room.

"We've got to try and figure out where we are." Ste said, with determination.

"How are we going to do that?" Roxy said with annoyance. "It's not like any of us were awake when he took us here."

"Actually..." Lucy started, her eyes closed in deep thought. "I thought it was a dream, but the more I think about it the more it seems to be real." Lucy struggled to sit up right, "I was being carried through a bright woods... everything was a bit of a blur, but I could see it. Now that I start to think about it, I don't really know how anyone didn't see us... It was quiet but it should of been a public area... turns out it isn't."

Ste looked down, having a small frown on his face. "Was there a river?"

Lucy blinked her eyes open, but still in deep thought. "I...I don't remember seeing one... but I did hear one..."

Ste's eyes lit up with realization. "I think we know where we are."

Before he could tell them, the door opened again to Vincent's cat like smile.

"Right Hays," Vincent breathed out. "Ready to get moving?"

* * *

**Please leave me some comments! Tell me what you think so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Please review! Feedback!**

* * *

It took a while, but Vincent had moved all the Hays into another room in the warehouse. The room was dark, with only little light coming in, so they could just manage to see. Whitney and Ryan were on the right side of the room, not too close to each other though, as Ryan was cuffed to a pole and Whitney was in the corner, hands tied behind her as well as her feet being tied together. Roxy was just opposite Ryan, being ducked tapped to a pole also. Ste and Lucy were the only two able to sit on chairs, the chairs being back to back from each other as the two were tied to them.

When Vincent was happy with everything, he grabbed his gym bag and dropped it in the centre of the room and got out his phone.

"Who you gunna call?" Ryan asked in a hushed tone. "Pizza hut? Cuz' I am hungry."

Vincent chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm going to call your fathers. They must be ever so worried."

Roxy snorted, "Since when did you care about them? You gunna kill us!"

"True," Vincent agreed. "But they should at least say goodbye to their children." He then got some more duck tape from his bag. "But I really don't trust the nosey sisters, so..."

He first went over to Roxy, who tried to turn away but failed as Vincent grabbed her jaw and quickly duck tapped her mouth shut. He then went over Lucy.

"Don't you touch her." Ste warned Vincent, even though he was completely useless. Ste has always been protective over his younger cousins, but was always close with Lucy.

Once again, Vincent did a cat like grin. "Has anyone told you that you two look oddly alike?"

Ste was surprised by the comment, but it wasn't unusual for Ste and Lucy. Many people made comments of how much they looked alike.

"Well, they are cousins." Whitney stated, trying to understand what the strange comment was for.

Vincent chuckled softly, "Right, _cousins_." Vincent bent down to Lucy, "Keep those pretty lips of your closed, my dear." She must of done as the next thing Vincent said as he walked into the centre of the room was, "You three better behave as I make this call and since I'm so ever nice, I'll put it on speaker, so you can hear their goodbyes."

* * *

The car was a dead end; Grant knew that was going to happen. So there were no leads to where Johnny possibly took the kids. Grant never felt so powerless in his whole life.

Helen had the officers link their computer to Grant's phone, so if Johnny called, they could track him. But Grant knew Johnny and he knew he wouldn't call again anytime soon.

But when his phone started to ring, everyone looked to him, in both surprise and relief that this could be Johnny and this could finally be over.

Grant hesitantly answered the phone, "Johnny?"

"Sorry, wrong bad guy."

Grant's eyes widened, "Vincent?"

"Correct my good friend."

"We're not friends," Grant growled down the phone. "Why the hell are you calling?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought you would want to say sorry to the kids?"

Grant sat up, and looked towards Helen's team to see if they were getting this or not. "They're with you?"

"Of course," Vincent answered. "You know how Johnny doesn't like to get his hands dirty, so it's my duty as the right hand man."

Grant rolled his eyes, knowing how much Vincent loved that title. "Where are you?"

"You should know soon, as I'm thinking that the police are tracking this."

Before Grant could answer, he was cut off.

"_DAD_!" A voice screamed in the background on the phone.

Grant narrowed his eyes, "Ste!"

"_THE PARK! DAD! THE PAR-"_ Ste was cut off by his own painful groan.

Grant then jumped up, "Touch my boy ever again, and I swear I will hunt you down."

"As much fun this has been Grant," Vincent breathed through the phone, "I must be going, as there are little explosions that need to be set off soon."

Before Grant could reply, Vincent hung up.

* * *

Ste's mouth was bleeding after Vincent punched him in the jaw. He spat some blood down on the floor. Ryan was struggling against the pole, hoping to get free.

"Naughty, naughty Steven." Vincent teased him, "You should really learn from you're mistakes."

Ste just glared at him, "Where are the explosions?"

Vincent just smiled, "Ahh, there everywhere young one. And as soon as I get the go ahead from Johnny, I'll press a small red button and poof! Dead."

Before Vincent bent away from Ste, he leant into his ear and whispered something to Ste, that had caused confusion all over Ste's face as Vincent leant away.

"Now," Vincent walked over to the door and pointed to the sisters, "I'm going to keep them on you until it's time, but first, just got to call the man."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter is short, well, nearly everyone of them is short, But I promise you it will get more exciting and longer as the story goes along, as I have a lot of plotlines for the Hays.**

* * *

"How long do you think it will be until you tracked it?" Phil questioned Helen, as he, she and Grant were at the far end of the village, but still speaking quietly.

Helen struggled, "About...half an hour."

"Half an hour?!" Grant examined, "You're kiddin' me."

"I wish I was but we don't have the greatest technology yet." Helen then raised her eyebrow to Grant, "You said Ste shouted something to you."

Grant rubbed his forehead, thinking back "Yeah, he said something about a park."

"What park?" Phil asked, hands in his pockets.

"I don't know..." Grant was deep in thought, knowing that Ste didn't say it for no reason. But then, it finally clicked. "The park...THE PARK!"

Helen jumped back a bit and said, "You know what he was talking about?"

Grant nodded, "A few weeks before Pauline took Ste away, I took him to this small park, where most people didn't go as there was a murder there at one point...Anyway, near the park, there was an old abandoned warehouse not too far from it."

"Do you think they could be there?" Phil said, a little relief.

"Possibly, but we don't know for sure unless we look." Grant turned towards Helen, "You guys stay here, track down the signal where it was coming from and Phil and I will check the warehouse out."

Even though it looked like Helen was going to argue, she nodded anyway. "Just be careful."

The Hay brothers nodded and jogged to Phil's car, hoping that they're children are alive.

* * *

"I'm back!" Vincent examined as he entered back into the dead quiet room. Whitney was crying silently in the corner of the room, with make-up running down her face. Ste and Ryan felt terrible that they couldn't comfort her in anyway.

"Now, girlies, ready to get these off you're mouths?" Vincent said as he first bent over to Roxy and ripped the duck tape off of her, making Roxy scream in pain.

"You bastard!" Roxy breathed out, venom in her words.

"You're welcome," Vincent said cheerily as he moved on to Lucy and ripped hers off to, and Lucy wasn't so dramatic as Roxy.

"So Hays," Vincent said as he reached down for his gym bag. "I'm afraid this is where we part our ways. As, you see, I rather not die just yet, so I'm heading off to a safe distance."

"I hope you go to hell!" Whitney shouted, which sounded more like a cry though.

Doing his famous cat-like smile, he muttered, "There is no heaven or hell, just a new beginning."

With a little wave, Vincent left, the door slamming behind him.

Ryan struggled again against the pole, trying to break free from the cuffs he was in.

"It's no use Ryan..." Roxy muttered, with a frown on her face.

"What? Do you think we should sit here and wait to die then?" Ryan fired at Roxy, feeling angry and determined than ever to get his family out of there.

"No, but the more you struggle, the more you hurt yourself."

Lucy faked laughed, "Don't act like you care."

Roxy sighed, "Lucy, for the moment as we might about to die, can you stop hating me?"

"How do we know for sure that there are explosions here?" Whitney asked.

"We don't," Ste muttered with a soft voice. "But do you seriously want to take that risk?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Phil asked as they got out the car outside the woods of the park.

Grant nodded, "Sure, I still sort of come here in a way, to think."

Phil waved forward, "Lead the way."

Grant jogged on first into the woods, Phil following closely. Soon enough they were on the edge of the woods, that faced and lead towards the old warehouse not too far ahead.

But, before they could make a move towards it, with a crash, the warehouse exploded. The windows of the warehouse smashing onto the ground and some on the building falling down to the ground.

Grant and Phil ran full speed towards the warehouse, calling out their children's names.

* * *

**FEED ME FEEDBACKKKK!**


End file.
